Underneath a Shadow
by MaternalNyx
Summary: Demanding the Dragonborn's allegiance, Brikthrafn decides that the only way to accept Ulfric Stormcloak's rule over her is through combat. Rated M for a reason, KinkMeme fill which has been continued.
1. Weakness

Brikthrafn moved like a woman on a mission through the Stone Quarter. No one gave her a second glance but then who would? A Nord wandering through Windhelm was nothing out of the ordinary, even one hidden beneath a furred cloak and carrying their weapons in open view. The guards had their posts to mind and the inhabitants of the city had their daily chores to go about. She could move about without suspicion, for the most part.

The Palace of the Kings rose about Brikthrafn as she slipped through the archway. She paused before the large, wooden doors as her sense of reason finally wrestled away her anger. Brikthrafn had made it clear weeks ago, to both the Imperials and Stormcloaks, that she had no interest in the war. It wasn't that she had no care for her Nordic brothers and sisters, she just didn't see point. Neither side offered much that interested and neither seemed worthy of her attention.

The eyes of the two guards had fallen on her, their hands resting on their weapons but making no other move. Holding her head high Brikthrafn pushed open the massive door and slipped into the palace. It was the first time she had stepped into the building and, for the briefest of moments, she stood in awe. The throne room opened before her, long tables set out waiting to be filled with food, drink, and people with horned chandeliers hanging above it all. Everything else was stonework, the walls graced with carved heads and the colors of the rebellion. Beyond the tables was the throne itself, a stone chair with a proud display of a shield and two swords nestled at its highest point. It was the man gracing the stone throne that quickly captured all of Brikthrafn's attention.

Even from across the massive room Brikthrafn could tell that Ulfric Stormcloak had his eyes locked on to her, even as a man dressed in pelts addressed him. Lowering her hood she suppressed a smile as the Jarl shifted in his seat. Her footfalls made little noise as she wandered towards the throne. The man speaking to Ulfric finally noticed the man's attention was divided and followed his stare, letting his voice trail as he narrowed his eyes. Brikthrafn knew him all too well; Galmar, a man with a temper and a hearty dislike of her from previous encounters.

Ulfric rested his chin on a fisted hand, eyes still trained on the dark haired Nord before him. "You are a hard woman to track down."

"I try my best these days," Brikthrafn gave a wry smile.

"I see you took your time getting here." Galmar snorted.

Brikthrafn shrugged, "I had more important things to do than listen to you two squabble over battle tactics." She smiled again as she watched the man bristle at her words. He began to reply only to have Ulfric silence him.

"Enough. This is an important matter," Ulfric replied. "Galmar, I'll speak with you later. I need to give this my full attention."

The raven haired Nord flashed the older warrior a toothy grin before he left the throne room, muttering to himself as he did so. She turned back to Ulfric and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was wondering whether it would be you or Tullius who came crawling back to me first. Let me guess, the same request? Join you and my countrymen in defending our homes? Chase out the Empire so we can rise up? I've heard this before, Ulfric, from you and Tullius." Brikthrafn could see the irritation play across those blue eyes but Ulfric's expression didn't change. She gave the man a smug smile.

"We need you. I need you in this war, to fight beside me and those who want peace to return to our homeland."

"Really? What makes me the special pawn?"

"You are Dragonborn. We all know the stories. Why shouldn't a figure of legend aid us in this moment?"

Brikthrafn frowned and ascended the steps of the throne, standing over Ulfric with fire in her eyes. She heard the guards behind her move, heard the familiar sound of weapons being drawn. She saw the slight movement of the Jarl's hand to have them hold their blades. "I'll tell you why. You are weak. You and Tullius both. Why should I fight beside a man that was easily caught by the enemy? Or a man who let the person who killed the High King escape? Anyone who is Dragonborn should not lower themselves to following such a person."

Ulfric stood, his irritation suddenly showing. He was taller than Brikthrafn, appearing more so as stood a step higher, and unsurprisingly broader. To anyone else the moment would have been intimidating but she met his angry glare with her own. In her mind she willed him to back down and to cower in the safety of his stone throne but he stood his ground.

"Is it proof that you want?"

"Proof?" Brikthrafn smiled at the thought. "I like the sound of that."

"Name it and I will show you that I harbor no weakness," Ulfric seethed.

Brikthrafn cocked her head to one side, the smile still playing across her lips. It was obvious she had struck a nerve. "Alright. I challenge you to a fight," she replied, "but not here, where your guards and your dog can come to your aide. Not too far from Hollyfrost Farm there is an abandoned home. Meet me there in one week and I will give you my terms."

Ulfric stared down at her; there was little else he could do. "We have ourselves an agreement, Dragonborn." His response seemed to please her. Brikthrafn descended the steps of the throne, eyes still trained on Ulfric. He watched her raise her hood and turn away, fur cloak billowing around her as she moved with quickened steps. Ulfric waited for her to leave before he settled into his throne once more. He would have her at his side one way or another.


	2. The Thrill of Battle

The week had been spent training. Ulfric had surprised the guards and even Galmar when he began to join them in drills. He wasn't out of shape in the slightest nor did he truly need the training, but he needed the mindset. Running into battle against those fighting with the Empire was one thing, fighting a potential ally who happens to be Dragonborn was another. What surprised Ulfric was the morale boost it seemed to give the warriors that wore the Stormcloak colors. Before he was nothing more than a figure on a throne to most of these men and woman. Now they saw what he could be like in field of battle, a true warrior.

"Let me send some men with you," Galmar had said, "just in case that feral bitch decides to take this too far."

Ulfric shook his head at the comment as he mounted his horse. He wouldn't call Brikthrafn feral. In his mind that word best fit the Forsworn that roamed The Reach. No, she was hermit and while she seemed to despise those around her there was little doubt in Ulfric's mind that she enjoyed her time amongst the Greybeards. "She said come alone and that's what I intend to do. If I'm not back in two days, then send someone to search for me."

It took longer than expected to make Galmar agree and even as Ulfric road out of the city he found himself glancing over his shoulder, searching for someone tailing him. He was alone. Spurring the horse onward through the fresh snow Ulfric let his mind wander. He was blind to those wandering the road and the farm hands as he passed the fenced in plots of land. Scenarios were playing out in vivid detail. Even if he lost he would make her submit and agree to joining the rebellion. He would find a way.

Ulfric slowed his mount to a trot as his destination grew closer. The building was derelict and had obviously been abandoned by its owners for some time. Pieces of the outer wall had rotted away giving anyone a glimpse inside. He noticed, though, a slow stream of smoke snaking out of the home's chimney. She was already there.

The horse beneath Ulfric whinnied and came to a stop, causing the Jarl to snap his attention elsewhere. Standing atop the rocks of a higher path was Brikthrafn, her bow drawn and arrow pointed at Ulfric. Her grey eyes narrowed with annoyance when little reaction came from the man. With a huff she lowered her weapon, placing the arrow back in its quiver.

"You're early," Brikthrafn grumbled as she climbed down. She lowered her hood as she spoke, revealing the black war paint over her grey eyes.

"I've waited the week and I won't wait a day longer."

Brikthrafn looked up at the Jarl and pursed her lips, "I wasn't expecting you until later in the day. Here I would have suspected you would have waited until after midday."

Ulfric frowned, "And yet you were in hiding?"

"I was getting a victory meal, if you must know." The raven haired Nord held up two hares for emphasis. "Thankfully I got these two before you showed up making so much noise. Come, tie your horse so it can rest, and so we can get to business."

Brikthrafn hurried into the deserted home, paying the Jarl no mind as she placed her kill on a dusty table and shrugged off her quiver. She glanced over her shoulder and watched Ulfric step through the door. He was scrutinizing the place.

"If you're looking for traps," Brikthrafn explained, "you'll be disappointed."

"You've seemed to make this place homey."

"Homey? Walls that don't keep the wind away and a roof that can barely hold back snow? Not quite. This place just worked for a weeklong hideaway."

"If you needed room and board-"

"And become prisoner in your city? I'd rather not," Brikthrafn explained. She moved towards the hearth, bare hands spread out to gather as much warmth as possible. "Besides, this gave me the opportunity to scout around and see what the area had to offer."

Ulfric scowled and strolled deeper into the forgotten home. He kept his distance, though, knowing that she might decide on a whim that their fight would begin. "Enough of this. Tell me your terms so we can start."

A smile slowly swept over Brikthrafn's face as she turned to Ulfric. "As you wish. The only rule I have is that there shall be no weapons. Magic, if you know any, may be used."

"The Thu'um?"

"We're on even ground, so feel free to use it."

Ulfric gave a curt nod.

"Now, when I win you agree to leave me alone. No more messages, no more scouts, nothing. I will no longer exist in this war."

"Agreed. What if I win?"

Brikthrafn chuckled at the comment. "I'll make this interesting. _If_ you can successfully wrestle me to the ground then I join your war without question and reserve. You manage to pin me, than I will be yours."

Ulfric watched with a startled expression as the Nord pulled out an amulet of Mara and tossed it to him. He ran his fingers over it before looking at Brikthrafn, "That's a weighty bet."

"I have faith in my ability to fight. Come."

Without a word Ulfric followed Brikthrafn into the midday sun, squinting against the glare of the snow as he pocketed the amulet. She led him away from the house and to a fork in the road. There was enough of a clearing for the two of them to move freely without worry of the horse or her shelter. Brikthrafn put distance between them before turning to Ulfric she and starring at him with a mission in her eyes. In no way was she going to let him best her.

"_Fiik Geinmaar_."

Ulfric flinched at the words and watched as Brikthrafn moved forward with a mirror image. Both sneered at him; the battle had started. The Nord and her double raced towards the Jarl with a battle cry. He dove out of the way and spun around to watch her come to a sliding stop. A growl seemed to emit from Brikthrafn as she turned to Ulfric.

"_Fus Ro_!"

The dark haired Nord cried in surprise, trying to stand her ground against the blast. Her mirror image was dashed into the sudden burst of snow, disappearing before she found herself tumbling backwards. Quickly regaining her footing Brikthrafn watched as Ulfric shed his fur coat. He stretched his arms with the new freedom, keeping his eyes on her all the while.

"_Yol Toor_."

"_Fo Krah_."

The elemental blast steamed between the two warriors. Ulfric smiled despite himself as Brikthrafn frowned. "Seems you underestimated my abilities, Dragonborn."

"That will be my only mistake, _Mey_."

Raising her fists Brikthrafn charged the Jarl once more. He braced himself , his hands up to block what he thought was going to a punch. Instead she stopped just short of Ulfric and thrust both hands forward with a grunt. A wave of fire burst from the woman's palms and washed over him. A cry of alarm erupted from Ulfric as back peddled, wiping away the licking flames.

At once the fire stopped and the raven haired Nord was upon him. She seized Ulfric's arms and pulled him forward, knocking him off balance. Brikthrafn struggled against the man's strength; losing her grip as he pulled away only to find another hold. She pulled him close once more and smiled.

"Yo-"

With a growl Ulfric's head came down hard on Brikthrafn's, sending the woman reeling backwards and silencing her shout. She looked at him in surprise. In the back of her mind she figured that Ulfric wouldn't strike a woman. Thu'um and magic was something different than a physical blow.

This time it was Ulfric who charged, eyes clouded over with the rush of adrenaline. Brikthrafn dodge the man's fist's only to feel a sudden tug on her throat. Her hands clawed at her cloak's clasp as she glanced down. The man's boot held the end of the cloak beneath his weight.

"No," Brikthrafn growled. Her fingers undid the forsaken clasp before Ulfric could manage to grab her. The rush of chilled air caused her pause as she wheeled around. She cried out in surprise as the Jarl wrapped her in a bear hug. "Let me go."

"That would defeat the purpose," Ulfric grunted.

"_Tiid_!"

A feeling of vertigo washed over Brikthrafn as her voice echoed in her ears. Everything around her suddenly slowed. More importantly, Ulfric. She had to move quickly. It was easy to wriggle out of the man's grasp, watching his face slowly contort. The weight of his body around her was hurriedly lessened as she slid beneath his arms.

Brikthrafn took a step back and watched as the world seemed to catch up with her movements. To her horror Ulfric's hands once more seized hold of her. The two struggled in the hold, the upper hand being traded in the blink of an eye. She kicked at him, knocking him backwards and landed a punch against his jaw. Pain lanced up her arm but it faded as Ulfric's own fist met with her stomach and knocked the wind from her body.

"I want you to know that I take no pleasure in this," Ulfric explained, rubbing his jaw.

"I wish I could say the same," Brikthrafn wheezed. She righted herself, trying her best regain her composure as quickly as Ulfric.

With a war cry Brikthrafn darted forward and tackled Ulfric. Much to her surprise the man used her momentum to pull Brikthrafn in the snow beside him as he fell. "Dammit." The word echoed around the two as they lay in the snow. Brikthrafn propped herself up on her elbows, glaring at Ulfric who lay within arm's reach. "You win," she snarled.

"Not quite."

She had little time to react as Ulfric seized hold of her shirt. Brikthrafn felt herself being pulled closer to the man and an almost animalistic sense of fear washed over her. She clawed at his wrist and pushed on his chest, trying her damnedest to kick him away. It was another strike to the jaw that stunned him long enough for Brikthrafn to pull out of his grip.

The raven haired Nord seized the Jarl by the throat, forcing him into the snow as she straddled him. "The fight is over, you've won my allegiance."

"I still have some fight left in," Ulfric replied. He took Brikthrafn by the shoulders and with a forceful shove sent her sprawling in the snow. Pain radiated from his neck and jaw. The woman had power in that unassuming frame, he'd give her that.

Brikthrafn let out a surprised cry as she felt Ulfric's hand around her lower leg to hold her in place. She squirmed as he righted himself, his eyes trained on her. He wasn't supposed to bring her down and there was no way he was supposed to pin her. This wasn't what shad planned in the least.

With a kick to his chest Brikthrafn sent Ulfric onto his back once more with a grunt. Rolling onto her stomach she tried to crawl away far enough to stand with ease. The instant she had one foot planted she could feel the man's grip on her ankle. In one swift motion she was on her stomach.

This time Ulfric moved quickly. He was over Brikthrafn in moments, his knee pressed hard against her back to hold her down. She squirmed and shouted obscenities as Ulfric reached into his pocket. The raven haired Nord grew silent as the weight was lifted and she was flipped onto her back.

Still hovering over Brikthrafn, Ulfric produced the Amulet of Mara and let it fall on the woman's snow dusted chest. "I believe we had a deal."

Brikthrafn stared at the amulet with a mixture of shock an betrayal. She grabbed it angrily and tossed it back at Ulfric. "_Fus._" The shout staggered him just enough to let Brikthrafn scramble to her feet. Wheeling around she splayed her fingers and summoned forth fire, causing the snow before the Jarl to burst into flames. She took the opportunity to run.

Even over the sound of her own blood rushing Brikthrafn could hear Ulfric shouting her name. She had to get away. There were only two immediate options, hide in the surrounding wilderness or stealing the Jarl's horse and seek refuge elsewhere. Either option required her to return to her temporary dwelling and retrieve her gear.

Taking the short steps two at a time Brikthrafn slid into the open living space. The fire in the hearth had brought slight warmth into the air with the wind no longer whipping through the breaks in the wall. She ignored her bow and quiver knowing that packing was a necessity. Brikthrafn hurried towards the corner of the open room that had proved to be the least drafty. There her bed roll lay, haphazardly riddled with scrolls, books, and a bottle of mead. In a fury she began to shove those items into her traveling pack.

The fight could have gone better, Brikthrafn knew that and accentuated the thought with an angry grunt as she hefted her bag. She shouldn't have been so brash. Letting Ulfric make the first move would have been a better approach. Then she could have read him and perhaps have pulled out ahead. He wouldn't have been able to land those blows, she was sure of that.

"I didn't think you'd be the type to run from a fight."

Brikthrafn turned to the open doorway, still hunched over her belongings. Ulfric leaned against the door frame, hair tousled from his run and his breaths coming in deep. She paused, her eyes training on the amulet the dangled from his fisted hand. Any witty comment she had stored away was now gone. This man was bent on seeing things out to the end.

Without a second thought Brikthrafn darted towards the southern wall, leaping for the hole in the ceiling. Her fingers managed to find hold and with a wild kick she began to hoist herself into the home's second floor. Within moments she felt the pressure of arms wrapping around her midsection. Brikthrafn cried out in anger, bucking wildly in Ulfric's grasp as he wrenched her away from her escape route.

"I will put you down if you promise not to run," Ulfric snapped.

Brikthrafn pursed her lips and grew rigid, "You have my word." She waited for Ulfric's arms to release her before she spun around. He was expecting her reaction, quickly taking hold of her wrist before her hand came into contact with his jaw once more. He pushed her backwards without a second thought.

"Enough of this," Ulfric said with a frown.

"You've won my allegiance, now let me be on my way," Brikthrafn spat. Ulfric shook his head, holding up the amulet. She glared at the bauble and damned the moment she had bought the wretched item. "What of it?"

Ulfric held it out, dangling the item before the woman's eyes. "I've also won you."

Brikthrafn looked past the necklace and stared into the Jarl's eyes. "You can't be serious. Are you truly going to hold me to that?"

"You made the bet. Went out of your way to not only present yourself but _this_ as well," Ulfric explained, his fingers gripping the necklace with all of their strength.

"Look at me!" Brikthrafn huffed. "I don't quite fit the image most would have for the wife of a Jarl, let alone someone vying to be High King."

Ulfric let his arm fall to his side, necklace still in his hand, "But, to me, you represent the ideal Nord woman. Strong, confidant, and willing to put herself on the line. So many qualities I look for."

"Flattering. Would you think the same if I had just presented _that_ to you?"

"Would you have reacted this way if I still showed interest?"

Brikthrafn blushed despite herself.

Looking at the amulet once more Ulfric sighed, "Do you mean to tell me that you had no intention of going through with this if I won? That you bought this as a ruse rather than at the urging of your own attraction and intention."

The rosy hue of Brikthrafn's cheeks grew deeper, and she knew it had to be noticeable. As much as she had tried to deny it to herself, she had found Ulfric physically attractive. It shouldn't have been strange. She found other men appealing and had bed a few. Ulfric was no different than the others; a handsome face and a man with physique that drew her eyes. Her interest would have stopped there had it not been for this fight. Ulfric was a strong man, one that sat unimposing upon his stone throne but became this un chained warrior when faced with battle.

Cursing beneath her breath, Brikthrafn turned away in an attempt to hide her sudden flustered state. "If I may speak freely. . . . I didn't think you could best me and there was no way I would submit to a leader, or a husband, if they were weak. Yes, I do see you as an ideal companion but I saw you as weak. I bought the amulet to mock you in my own way. But to put it plainly, you've proven me wrong today."

Brikthrafn watched in silent surprise as the Amulet of Mara flashed before her eyes, the weight of it suddenly resting on her chest. Ulfric's fingers trailed down her neck before his hands came to rest on her shoulders. "And do you still intend to run?"

"Perhaps not," Brikthrafn replied with a chuckle, her fingers running over the amulet. "Even if we went through with this I doubt Galmar would accept my presence at your side."

"Galmar's opinion means nothing to me when it comes to matters like this."

"Does this mean you are interested in more than claiming what you've won?"

"Very much so."

With a slight smile Brikthrafn turned around and looked the Jarl in the eye. "Then I suppose I should take this a little more seriously."

Their surroundings was far from romantic but the sight of Brikthrafn before him, willing to submit for the first time was akin to obtaining forbidden fruit. Ulfric stepped closer to her and took her into his arms, kissing her tenderly. Those gray eyes widened in surprise and the woman's knee-jerk response was to push the Jarl away. As he held her closer, his warmth enveloping her as he deepened the kiss with startling ease, Brikthrafn found that the only thing she could do was return in kind.

Ulfric broke the kiss and attempted to move away, to try and figure out the next step, but found himself held in Brikthrafn's own embrace. Her mouth traveled from his own, lips trailing against his jaw and neck. For a moment he reveled in the sensation and the smell of the wild that seemed to emanate from her. It was when he felt those hands taking hold of his shirt that Ulfric seemed to snap back to his sense.

"What are you doing?"

"I truly hope I don't have to explain," Brikthrafn smiled against Ulfric's neck. Her eyes locked onto his as the Jarl took hold of her wrists. "Don't fight this."

"This wasn't what I intended. I did not want to take advantage-"

"Take advantage of me? Proper to the end, aren't we?"

Ulfric ran his tongue over his lower lip as he stared down at Brikthrafn. He loosened his grip slightly and that was all she needed to pull free and continue with her original intentions. This time she pushed the Jarl gently, pressing herself against him until he began to step backwards. He never took his eyes off her, coming to a stop as soon as he felt the pressure of a wall against his back.

Once more Brikthrafn took hold of Ulfric's shirt and tugged the piece of clothing free of the belt that held it with a smile. Her hands disappeared beneath the fabric, exploring the flesh that lay hidden beneath. Fingers trailed over muscles, finding unseen scars, and taking in the countless years of training. The smile on Brikthrafn's face widened as Ulfric let his head fall against the wall and felt his breathes coming in long and slow, eyes fluttering shut.

A frown flashes over Ulfric's face as those wandering hands stopped and slowly disappeared. He whispered her name. In his mind it sounded like he was brought to begging for the woman's touch. It was true that this hadn't been his intentions. He wanted to taste her, that was all, but now she was driving things forwards and Ulfric couldn't help but go along.

The belt he wore was slowly being tugged at. Ulfric slowly opened his eyes, watching those nimble fingers stop for a moment as Brikthrafn seemed to consider something. Without a word she took Ulfric's hand and pulled him away from the wall only to lead him through a neighboring archway. Against an inner wall sat a bed. Furs covered it, mostly likely left behind from an occupant before Brikthrafn's arrival.

Ulfric seized Brikthrafn, lifting her off her feet and draping her over his shoulder, eliciting a cry of surprise. Without skipping a beat she wriggled in the man's grasp, slipping lower and wrapping her legs around his waist as she pressed her mouth against his. She cradled his face in her hands as he accepted her wandering tongue.

For a moment Brikthrafn felt like she was free falling quickly realizing that Ulfric was settling on the bed she hadn't bothered with during her stay. She adjusted herself, sitting in his lap with her legs still wrapped around him and his hands firmly on her hips. Ulfric pulled away, his mouth turning to her neck and finding the sensitive length of skin with ease. Brikthrafn took in a sharp breath, unconsciously tilting her head to expose more of her neck which the Jarl more than happily accepted.

A content sigh escaped Brikthrafn as she snaked her fingers through Ulfric's hair. His hands held her tightly, fingers digging against her in an effort to feel more of her. With a grunt Brikthrafn pulled Ulfric's hair and forcing him away from the reddening skin of her neck. "Off," she mumbled, using her free hand to tug at his shirt.

Her release of his hair came more readily than Ulfric's release of her body. He pulled her close once more, capturing her mouth and causing a moan to escape her before letting her fall against the bedding. She watched him in silence, her fingers trailing down her own body as Ulfric undressed. A new smile passed over Brikthrafn's lips as the Jarl took his time removing his layers of clothing. He seemed to understand her wish without so much as a word passing between them.

Ulfric turned his attention back to Brikthrafn as he stood in his smallclothes, a smile of his own slowly forming. He crawled onto the bed, his hands pushing hers aside before slipping beneath the leather she wore. Brikthrafn chewed on her lip and arched her back as Ulfric's hands traveled up her body. He kissed her bare stomach, slowly trailing his tongue after his hands as they exposed more and more skin.

"Enough of this," Brikthrafn breathed, hands clawing at Ulfric and bringing his mouth to hers once more. Their hands tangled around each other as both seemed to wrestle with the ties of her leather shirt. She shuddered against the wave of chilled air as they peeled away her clothing thankful for the heat of Ulfric's body as he lay over her.

Brikthrafn let her hands wander across Ulfric's bare skin, fingers dipping just below the remaining clothing he wore. He gave a low moan, something akin to a growl, as she teased him with fingers moving slowly closer to the growing burden he now bore. Soon his hands began to work with a purpose. He finished undressing her with ease, his mouth never leaving hers as they moved about.

Once more Brikthrafn pushed Ulfric, forcibly guiding him to where she wanted. He gave little in the way of protest as he found himself on his back with the raven haired woman straddling him. She muttered something as the kiss broke, hands working quickly to tear away the final piece of clothing he wore. Ulfric watched her with a slight smile. This was the first time he had been with a woman who not only took charge but knew what she wanted and had no qualms going after it.

A smile soon formed over Brikthrafn's face as she turned her grey eyes to those of the Jarl. She repositioned herself slowly, hovering almost teasingly over Ulfric's cock. Brikthrafn's smile only widened as his hands slipped over her hips in an effort to her urge her onward. She stayed like that, one hand propped against the bedding to hold her steady and the other stroking him slowly.

Ulfric closed his eyes as he shuddered, biting his lip as he seemed to hold back. "I see you take nothing but enjoyment toying with me."

"If you're not enjoying this," Brikthrafn chuckled, her hand tightening slightly around Ulfric's member, "than I will stop." The increased grip on her hips and the Jarl's moan was all the answer she needed.

The moan in Ulfric's throat became drawn out as Brikthrafn slowly lowered herself onto him. Her head fell forward, face obscured by her mass of raven hair as her hands seemed to claw at the bed around him. She didn't move and almost seemed to savor the moment, her hands working their way up and over the Jarl's body. Ulfric took the opportunity to turn the tables.

Brikthrafn let out a sound that seemed to be a mix of a squeal and a moan as Ulfric manhandled her, turning them both so she now lay beneath him. She let him take her, the first time she found herself willing to have a man control the action. He won the right and, while she hated to admit it, it appeared that he may know how to please a woman.

Ulfric curled over Brikthrafn as he slowly pulled out, feeling her tense and listening to her moan as he began his slow rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked with his motion, trying to urge him back quicker than he seemed willing to. Her hands snaked over the Jarl's body once more and snaked through the blonde mane. Brikthrafn wrenched him closer and captured his mouth with a moan.

"Say my name," Ulfric growled as he pulled his mouth away. He say defiance flash through those grey eyes and a smile playing on her lips. That look changed as she realized one of his hands was slipping between them. A new sound seemed to escape the woman as he found her clit, thumb passing over it. She bit down on Ulfric's neck, the closest part she could reach. He hissed in response as it seemed to send a jolt of excitement through his body.

"Say it."

Brikthrafn noticed the familiar sensation coiling within her and she knew she couldn't fend it off, not with Ulfric's fingers moving over her. He was losing his rhythm, slowly but surely. The angle of the Jarl's hips changed and a new wave of pleasure washed over Brikthrafn as he rubbed against the sensitive spot within.

Ulfric's name rang in his ears as Brikthrafn let her had fall back. He felt her muscles tighten around him, her legs bringing him closer with an animalistic growl of pleasure. In turn his own voice filled his ears only to be silenced as the woman beneath him captured his mouth and wrapped him in a tight embrace. He fell against Brikthrafn and while he would have worried about his weight against a woman, neither seemed to mind.

The two lay together a tangle of limbs for what seemed like an eternity, both unwilling to move as the euphoria lingered. Brikthrafn smiled against Ulfric's chest as his hand stroked her hair. "I truly hope no one heard any of that," she chuckled.

"And here I thought you wouldn't have cared about something like that."

"I may prefer living in the wild but I do have some manners."

Ulfric laughed, "And will living within the walls of Windhelm suit you?"

"You win this war, Ulfric, and I will do whatever you want."


End file.
